


Day 01: Rainbow

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, leprechaun Gaige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Angel finally gets a date with the leprechaun of her dreams.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 5





	Day 01: Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Today would be the day, Angel told herself. It had been a while since she'd last attempted to capture the red headed leprechaun, but she was back and this time, her plan was going to work.

She saw her now, pigtails with miss-matched clothes, stepping out of the rainbow to hide a pot of gold. Just a little further and she'd walk into Angel's trap.

Just like magic, the beautiful creature walked into the magical circle. Angel left her hiding spot in the bushes. "Hello, Gaige." She smirked proudly.

"You!" Gaige hissed. "You won't get my gold!" She turned to run, but hit the invisible barrier and tumbled backwards, her gold spilling out. "No!" She hurriedly started scooping the money up. "You monster! Let me go! You can't have my gold! You'll have to kill me before you get it!"

Angel bent down and grabbed a handful. Gaige glared, grabbing for it. Angel handed it to her, smiling when the leprechaun was confused.

"I don't want your gold." She scooped more up and handed it to Gaige. "I  _ did _ catch you, though, so you have to grant me anything I want."

She glared. "You a witch then? Gonna harvest me for your spells?"

"Nope."

"I can't bring people back from the dead, it's cosmically impossible."

As Angel handed Gaige the last coin, she grabbed her hand. "I want you to go on a date with me this Friday, 3 days from now."

Gaige scoffed. "What!? You're crazy!"

"True, I've wanted one ever since I first saw you, but you would never let me explain, so I trapped you so we could talk."

The creature blinked. "You want… Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous and smart. I saw your lab."

"You saw my home!?"

"Yes, I had to know where to pick you up Friday."

She held her pot of gold protectively. "You're… Serious…"

"I did already make my wish."

Gaige stared at her. "Okay."

"Great! I will see you then! Dress in your finest, I'm going all out!"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
